Till Death Do Us Part
by Simply Hopeless
Summary: Ch.5up!Chi-Chi's been acting strange lately and the only person who knows why is the person they would least believe. So how will Goten convince the others that his mother is trying to kill Goku?


Hello Simply Hopeless here and though this is not my first story on fanfiction.net it is my first Dragon Ball Z fan fiction. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, only this story. Well I hope you enjoy and remember to review. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Till Death Do Us Part  
  
Chapter: The One You Least Suspect  
  
"Shh! Be quite, ChiChi and Goku are coming," said Tein and Vegeta grudgingly hit the lights. "Mom do I really have to wear a tie?" came Goten's voice from outside. "Goten you should learn from the beginning night to cross ChiChi," said Goku sympathetically.  
  
"Ain't that the truth," said Krillin then, "Ouch, who hit me." "Sorry Krillin was that you," said Bulma. "If Kakarot doesn't hurry up and open the door I swear I'll... Who hit me!" said Vegata.  
  
"Shh! Be quite," said Piccolo. "If it was you Namek I send your but back to..." said Vegata but was cut off. "Maybe we should come another time," said ChiChi. "No mom, I promise the others that I'd get you here... I mean I promised Trunks that I would play with him," said Goten quickly covering up.  
  
"Well all right," said ChiChi in her most reluctant voice though it was tinged with evident excitement. Goten reached up to push the doorbell and they all waited for someone to answer it.  
  
"Hello is anybody there?" said ChiChi her smile almost slipping off her face. "Who was suppose to get the door?" said Tien. But before anybody got to the door Majin Buu answered it.  
  
"It's funny meeting you here Majin Buu," said Goku looking curiously at Buu. Buu just nodded his head and tried to stifle a giggle. "So are you going to invite us in anytime soon," said Gohan peering at Buu after a few minutes of silence. Buu nodded his head and backed away so they could see the unlit room.  
  
"Umm did the electricity went out here?" said Goku and laughed nervously. "Buu doesn't know but they worked before. Let me go check," said Buu and disappeared into the house while shutting the door on him.  
  
"Did you really have to send that idiot to answer the door," grumbled Vegeta as Buu hit the light switch to see if it was working. "Buu not idiot, he's very smart," said Buu and frowned at Vegeta before turning the lights back off and walking to the door.  
  
"The lights work fine," said Buu when he opened the door. "So why the lights off?" said Goku. "I don't know, come inside and ask everybody," said Buu and went inside waiting for them to enter.  
  
"Well that sucks he ruined the..." said Trunks before Gohan hit the switch and everybody said, "Happy Anniversary ChiChi and Goku."  
  
A FEW MINUTES LATER  
  
"Can you believe that this will be there twentieth anniversary," said Krillin. "To Goku and ChiChi," said Yamcha. "To Goku and ChiChi," said the others to Goku and ChiChi's delight.  
  
"Thanks guys," said Goku. "We appreciate you guys throwing this party for us," said ChiChi bowing in thanks. "Why wouldn't we, you've been dropping hints for the past two months that you wanted a surprise anniversary party," said Yamcha.  
  
"I still don't think she was that much surprise if she got Goku and the boys all dressed up in their suits," said Bulma jokingly. "I was surprised. I mean at first I kind of thought that me and Goku where going to have a surprise party but when Buu answered the door afterwards I wasn't sure," said ChiChi laughing good-naturedly.  
  
"Buu did very well. Make ChiChi very surprise," said Buu smiling before he dived into his own cake. "Are you really going to eat that all by yourself?" said Goku. "Why?" said Buu and moved the cake away from Goku who eyed the cake hungrily.  
  
"It is me and ChiChi's anniversary," said Goku trying to drop a hint as he inched towards the cake. "So?" said Buu looking suspiciously at Goku. "Give it up Kakarot," said Vegeta.  
  
"Can't I have a little taste," said Goku. "Well..." said Buu eyeing his cake and then eyeing the pleading look of Goku. "Here, Buu give you this though I don't know if you want to eat it. It takes yucky to Buu but you might like it," said Buu and handed Goku the bride and groom from the wedding cake.  
  
"Come on Buu," something I can eat," said Goku and quickly scooped a big handful of Buu's wedding cake before running. "Goku dies if he eats one bite of Buu's cake," said Buu as he chased him around the backyard.  
  
"Does that actually count if Goku already died three times," said Piccolo curiously. "I don't know you'll have to ask King Ema about that one," said Krillin and watched in amusement as Goku ran for his life from the angry Buu. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Garlic Jr. stared with boredom at the prison he could not escape from. "If it wasn't for those Z fighters," he grumbled and listened to his echoed words in the emptiness of the dimension.  
  
"Time for revenge. Time for my escape," said Garlic Jr. and waited for his echo to agree with him. He was slightly mad due to being trapped in a dimension all by himself with only his need for revenge pushing him to live.  
  
"Who would they least suspect to kill them," said Garlic Jr. thinking for a moment. There is Gohan but he may detect something is amiss but what about his mother. Yes that is good. No one would suspect ChiChi. I'll control her and she will kill of the Z fighters one by one with no one the wiser," said Garlic Jr. and smiled to himself.  
  
He pulled out a crystal ball that had flown into the dimension with him and peered into the ball to see ChiChi's smiling face. "She will kill husband, sons and friends without knowing it and if she should somehow be discovered who would dare try to kill her. And if they did I can always find someone else. Garlic Jr. will rule this puny Earth and then the universe but how do I get the black mist to her without anyone suspecting?" he thought and fell back into silence as he thought up his plan. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Wasn't the party great ChiChi?" said Goku as he began to take off his shoes and socks. "Uhuh it was," said ChiChi before she got up. "Where are you going?" said Goku. "I'm going to get myself a drink of water," said ChiChi not thirsty at all but something or someone told her to go get it.  
  
"Look at the box on the couch," said someone softly in her head. ChiChi turned her head to noticed a small box on the couch and picked it up. "It's address to me," she said to herself and opened it. There she found some perfume that was labeled 'Black Pearl,' was written in flowing caricatures down the side.  
  
"I wonder who gave this to me?" she said to herself before spraying it in the air so she could sniff it. As soon as she smelled it her eyes dulled and a secretive smirk spread across her lips. "Kill him ChiChi," said the voice with delight.  
  
Chichi spotted a butcher knife as she got herself some water and picked it up before walking back to their bedroom. "Oh Goku," said Chichi sweetly while she gripped the knife more firmly in the hand behind her back.  
  
Goku didn't answer. "Good, he's asleep," said ChiChi softly to herself and as she pulled out the knife it glinted in the moonlight. She quickly stabbed down with the knife but at that moment Goku rolled over muttering in his sleep, "Why can't we get a puppy ChiChi if Majin Buu has one?"  
  
Chichi's eyes flicked to the knife that was now embedded in the bed and pulled it out. "This time..." said Chichi and tried stabbing at him again. This time he sat quickly up saying, "King Kai do I really have to chase Bubbles again? She's very fast."  
  
ChiChi let out an irritable growl before turning to look at Goku who was sleeping sitting up before she looked at the knife that was wear his head was. She climbed on the bed and faced his back before trying to kill him again.  
  
This time she almost fell off the bed as the knife sunk into the bed, landing her on all fours. Goku who must have been having an interesting dream had dived off the bed to chase an imaginary Bubbles.  
  
"Come on Bubbles, can't you run a little slower this once. There's a banana in it for you," said Goku as he crouched down to chase the monkey in his dream. ChiChi had gotten back on her knees when Goku launched himself at her.  
  
"Got you Bubbles. Now King Kei when are you going to really teach me," muttered Goku holding ChiChi before he went into a dreamless sleep. "Goku wake up!" said ChiChi frustrated and beat her fists against his arms but all he did was scowl and hold tighter.  
  
She let out a cry of anguish and was about to give up when she noticed the knife under Goku. She carefully used the arm that wasn't pinned to her side and began to slide the butcher knife out.  
  
Just when she grasped it firmly in her hand and found the blood vessel in Goku's neck that would kill him she felt the perfume's power wear off and fell to sleep. The knife slowly slipped out of her hand to fall on the floor. +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ The next chapter if you review me is called, 'You Only Hurt the Ones You Love.' ChiChi doesn't know why she blacks out and finds herself with something deadly in her hands but will it really matter when Goku keeps avoiding her traps without knowing it. Well I do hope you enjoy and review and Happy New Years. 


End file.
